


Not Quite a Dragon

by mariahdontcarey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Wasn't Really a Dragon AU, Tags and warnings will change as story progresses, hobbit au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahdontcarey/pseuds/mariahdontcarey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the dragon that had taken control of Erebor had not truly been a dragon as everyone believed? <br/>Sorry sucky summary. First story, so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little blot bunny that's been hopping around in my head since I watched the extended edition of BotFA. I'll write more whenever I have time, but there probably won't be too much until the college semester ends. Feedback and suggestions are more than welcome!

There was once a great calamity that fell upon the lonely mountain of Erebor. A calamity that brought with it fire raining down on the Dwarves in their stronghold and their mortal neighbors in the city of Dale. Screams filled the air that day in the mad scramble for cover from the flames. As the Dwarves fled their home, there were shouts of a dragon. A great scaly beast which had been lured in by the gleaming treasure hoard of Thror and had come to claim the mountain as its lair. But this creature was no dragon and it most certainly was not interested in any gold.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long, but I finished one of my papers early. I'll try to write more in the next couple weeks, but with all the stuff I have due and finals right around the corner, I might not get much done. I'll definitely have time when the semester ends, though.  
> Also, I pronounce her name Mar-gree, but you can read it any way that you want really. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated!

            It was perhaps the least peaceful night Margre had experienced since arriving in Rivendell. Gandalf and his merry (once offered food) band of dwarves had come running into the courtyard brandishing weapons earlier that day. It was about time they had shown up, she had only been waiting nearly a week.

            Gandalf had contacted her a month or so before with explicit instructions to meet him in the Elven city to join the company of dwarves on their quest. He had insisted that she would absolutely, without a doubt, be needed on this journey and had warned her that the leader of this company would absolutely, without a doubt, not want her there. Surprisingly enough, that seemed to be all she needed to know before marching from her home as if the quest was hers alone.

            She was beginning to regret it though, if these dwarves were this rowdy on a regular basis. She had already dodged food, received curious (and mostly distrustful) stares, and been made privy to far more naked Dwarf than she ever intended to see, and the sun had only set an hour ago.

            Margre was currently standing with Gandalf before a seemingly perpetually angered dwarf.

            “Tell me, Gandalf, why does this woman claim you invited her to join my company?” The dwarf demanded.

            “That would most likely be because I did. You have no need to worry, Thorin, she can be trusted. She is an old friend.” The wizard replied while fiddling with his pipe. Margre felt a memory tug at her mind upon hearing the name.

            “And how many ‘old friends’ do you intend to burden me with on this journey?” Thorin asked, scowl deepening.

            “Just the two, I swear.” Gandalf assured. “Besides, like Mister Baggins, she will have her uses.”

            “I find that quite hard to believe.” The dwarf growled as he turned to leave.

            “At any rate, she will be of more use to you if you take her with you than if you leave her in Rivendell.” Gandalf called after him. He then turned to Margre and said, “Now that that’s settled, let’s get you a contract.”


End file.
